


The Stalker’s hunt

by Al1ceM0n5ter



Category: Stalker’s game (webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Forced Pregnancy, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Running Away, Self-Harm, Smut, Stalker, Yandere, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al1ceM0n5ter/pseuds/Al1ceM0n5ter
Summary: The story is based on Stalker’s Game a webcomic on Tapas.
Relationships: Eungyum (stalker’s game)/ reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing I found was a small carton of milk outside my door, I look around and could see no one else got mini milk carton outside their door on this floor. The milk is free and outside my door so must be for me. Next morning there’s another one but this one is banana milk, once I got back late from work I put up a note “thank you for the milk”, since whoever given me the milk tend to leave much earlier then me so I won’t be to meet this person in person. Next morning got strawberry favour and a reply “you welcome” I smile I got admirer. We carry on like this for ages gifts and notes it went like this:

Me “who are you?”

The admirer “wouldn’t you like to know”

Me “playing hard to get. Lol”

The admirer “what your favourite favour of milk?”  
Me “won’t say but I will say when I meet you in person.” 

I did find this game pretty dull since we go in circles and my admirer won’t tell me a straight answer, I starting to think it’s school kids playing a plank on me. I wish it was school kids since that night I came home I found a ready cook meal on my small dinning   
Table. No one else has a spare key just me who got key, no one else, why? I’m freaking out now, I dash out of my flat to the police station. I told them what been happening with my admirer and they just laugh at me and accuse me of trying to get revenge on my ex and yet I hadn’t even meet the admirer. I at a lost and return home, I peep in my front door and no one else is here. I look around to make sure there is no one here. I soon notice my flat been tidy up and there’s food in fridge and cupboards. I should change the locks soon as I can. Changing the locks didn’t work since I enter the flat there’s a hot meal waiting for me, ok I move some where else to a different city wait no he will follow me then to a different country, a country where they take me seriously if he dares followers me there.

That month I been applying for jobs overseas and I taken up camping at my office building staying late to work and waking early so my coworkers or bosses won’t know what I’m doing. I got caught out “what are you doing?” She ask me, her name is Julie “Oh nothing.” I said cheerily like I’m not camping out here. “People are noticing the state of you.” I went red since it’s hard to get clean clothes and get wash probably. “Just having a rough time but I’m ok now.” I lied and knew I should head back to my flat and maybe the stalker and yes I stop calling my admirer since it’s obviously to me now to what this person is a stalker. I think the stalker would get the hint I don’t want them.

That night standing there in front of my front door I took deep breath and open the door but the lights were on, did I leave them on a month ago but my heart stops as my eye stop on shoes which are men’s my stalker is a man. I turn away fishing out my phone taping 9-1- but a hand grab my phone out of my hands, I froze in shock. This man is a bit taller slender figure with bleach dyed short hair. He spoke “what are you doing? Come in.” I look at him, he’s acting like he’s my boyfriend. “Oh…” I notice what’s he just notice “91? Were you calling 911?” I couldn’t breathe or think. “Why were you doing that?” What’s going on, is this a dream? “Um?” I’m speechless “just come in” he said and he hug me and there’s me just standing like a tree. Then he pull away “why so tense?” Moving his hands down from my shoulders to my wrists. “Let’s go in.” He grab my left wrist with one hand suddenly trying to pull me into my flat but I’m not moving “you’re not coming in?” The way he spoke to me like I’m some fucking cat. “It’s your home why act like a shy guest?” He say it in a mocking way.

I sudden took a step back away from him and pulling my left wrist free. “Oh?” He say amuse by my actions. I turn to run but he grab my arm stoping me even taking another step. “where do you think you going so late at night?” His grip is tight “let’s go in together, huh?” I try to pull away “Please! Let me go!” I beg. He sighed loudly as we enter my flat “I’m not gonna to eat you for dinner, just come in.” I just stood there like a dummy “need help with your shoes” he ask like I’m 5. I didn’t respond “how long are you going to stand there?” he ask “to be honest I was going to wait longer to approach you but then you didn’t come home for a month just staying at work.” I stare at him how did he know I slept at the office. “I had to quick my part time job to watch you at work.” I felt sick in hearing this. He walks over the kitchen area “how do you feel for meeting me for the first time?” I look at him annoyed is he for real didn’t he notice how terrified I’m now. “You hadn’t had dinner yet?” I reach for the front door knob behind me trying to open it. “Let’s have something simple eh?” Trying to grip it tight “I’m too tied to make something.” There is a loud noise as I turn the knob, was it always this load? “Why so nervous?” He ask me sudden face to face with him. “Can’t take my eyes off your for a second.” He says he pull my hand away from the knob “just give up and come in.” He say as he led me to my bathroom, “wash up and I get our food.” He’s acting like we live together, he even hand me my clean clothes. Didn’t know what to do so I sat at the small dinning table with this guy. I couldn’t eat a thing but he ate like this is normal. Once I got into bed he got in next to me just watching me “go to sleep.” He ordered. How can I he’s watching me and very close, I felt so uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

I most fell asleep, woke up alone in the bed and look around, he’s gone. Who is he and he never told me his name. It’s the weekend, got up to make coffee and catch up with tv shows. As I was about to enter the kitchen area I saw him on my sofa watching me. “Why are you still here?” I ask “cause it’s fun.” That’s all he said. “Your reaction is funny.” I’m really pissed off now “funny!? Get out now or I call the cops!” I yell at him he laughed at me “you tried the cops already.” I fell silent, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK. “I’m leaving !” I said walking towards the front don’t care going out in my pjs just want to get away from him. He’s as quick as he grab me from behind me. “Get off!” I yell but he throw me on my sofa where he was sitting. I try to get up but he just push me back down on my front. “Stop” as he start to kiss me, on my neck, cheek and my ear. “It’s not up to you! Got it?” I flinch as he nibble my ear, oh god I’m getting turn on now. “You the one who created this situation.” He said “w-what! N-no I didn’t!” I said angry “you the one who accepted my gifts.” I stop resisting now feeling at a lost now he won’t listen to me. “Don’t over think it… just. Accept it.” I’m crying now “there’s no point to throw a tantrum now.” I give up on fighting now “you know it’s not gonna help.” “No…” I whisper “must be nice to have me here to get you off so you don’t need to do it alone anymore but you hadn’t done it in awhile.” I tense up, has he bugged my home? “Feeling shy? Huh?” He slip his hand down my pjs trousers “so adorable.” His hand stroking my butt’s cheeks then squeezing them “I help you this time.” I let out a moan “I wanted to help when I saw you touching yourself.” I cover my face with my arms “don’t do that. I want to see your face.” He then slip one finger in me “no!” I moan “please stop.” I beg “it’s a turn on to hear you beg.” Then a second finger I gasp “let me do this and don’t worry I won’t go any further.” He start to nibble my neck and then said “there’s always be a next time.” I’m coming “stop” I scream as I came onto his fingers. I cried harder as he lick my cum off his fingers.

“Don’t cry. It’s no different from what you do when you’re alone.” He tells me. “Don’t cry…shhhh… it’s okay…” as he whispers into my ear as he sit me up to hug me. “I make us breakfast.” He told me leaving me on the sofa, once I was over my shock I made a mad dash to the front door. Out the door, running to the stairs, almost tripping down the stairs and down the road. At long last I stop running sitting on a bench in the park out of breath, I think I final lost him. I final realise I got no money or my phone, shit what can I do? Thank god I’m wearing footwear even through they are just slippers, how did I manage to run all this way? Then I jump as I was in deep thought, it’s a policeman “are you ok miss?” Can’t remember the last time someone had ask me that “no, I’m not ok.” I said as I start to cry, he give me a warm smile and I felt safe “Eungyum is worried about you.” I look at him, who’s Eungyum “ your boyfriend miss.” He said when he saw my puzzle look. Is that the name of my stalker? “He’s not my boyfriend.” I say but he don’t seem to believe me “You not well miss.” Not well “I am well!” I yell sudden coming angry and stepping back from him. What the hell is happening? “Let me help you miss.” He offer, “I’m not crazy!” I scream, I not crazy, is Eungyum’s trying make me look crazy? What should I do. I panic “just leave me alone, ok?” I say with both arms outstretched to keep the officer away from me and notice there’s people here watching me. Oh god! Now I look crazy as I saw the people starring at me and whispering and oh god no, one of them is my boss. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I try to make a run for it but there were man in white coats, where did they came from and grab me and sedated me and my world goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ugh” I whimper and try to move but I’m tried down, my eyes snap open. I see a white ceiling, turn my head to my left to see a window and turn to the right to see a door. Lift my head up to see I am indeed tried down on a hospital bed. Oh shit I’m back here again. The door opens and I look to see who it’s is and it’s the stalker well I know his name now. He came over to sit next to my bed in the chair. He has his cold look in his eyes. “I knew you were for me.” He start “I’m sure you work out that I bugged your home so I can see how damage you are.” I flinch at that. “Yes you work so hard to be this undamaged person.” My eyes start to water “Yes I seem your scars.” He say as he touch my bare arms running his finger along one of my scars. “I work out you were in here before and why the police didn’t believe you in the first place.” I give off a loud sob. “Who would believe a crazy person.” I’m crying harder as he run his fingers in my hair. “Let me in, let me care for… let me love you.”

Next day Eungyum brought me back home, work give me time off to recover. It’s just me and him “I know you scared and feel naked since I know everything about you.” He says, I just stare at the floor. “But I wish you didn’t run away from me.” He pull me along “ I do feel odd sort of excitement since I can punish you.” We are in bed, he’s inside me and I just let him. I moan lowly, we kissing and I pretend this is normal but then he spoke “you look good all flushed like this.” He start to get rough “I show you what lovers do.” No I didn’t want this. 20 minutes ago I yell “No!” as he throw me on the bed “I don’t want to.” I beg crying “please stop this.” I sniff “please.” I whisper “sorry. But I need to punish you.” He says like he’s hurting too “No…” I say weaken “you don’t know how much I’ve wanted you finally.” He tells me. “No!” I yell “you final broke.” There was something scary as he said this “when will I get another chance like this? When will you be weak again?” I try to get away “I have to make you mine.” He grab me and pull me back “no!” I sob loudly “you hurting me.” He looks excited “I want to do it slowly, but it’s not easy.” He then push his dick into me “ah… this feels so good…” I groan weakly “this is what… true love… feels like.”

Next few days he moved his stuff into my place. We shared the wardrobe space, the bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. He even let my parents know we living together. I hadn’t spoken to my parents for years but they are over the moon now that I got a boyfriend now then to ask why I stop talking to them. My parents are in my flat on the sofa while I and Eungyum were sitting on the dinning chairs across from them. “We so grateful that our daughter found someone.” My mum say “yes she’s never seem to date anyone, always a loner.” Say my dad. When I was 10 my dad once call me useless when I was unable to ride my bike or struggle to tied my shoelaces. “Do you think, you two would get married and have kids.” Ask my mum, she always be so forward. Age 15 mum once told me I need to try harder to be liked and not be a loser. After a long afternoon they final left now just leaving just me and Eungyum. 

“That went well.” Say Eungyum trying to hold my hand, I walk off leaving him hanging. “I was only trying to help.” He say in a huff, I didn’t brother to reply as I walk to my bedroom. “Stop playing hard to get.” He tease as he followed me to my room. “You act like you cared but it’s all BS.” I say flatly looking out the bedroom window, wishing to be a bird to fly out, away from here. “You can be so mean.” He say like I punch him, then he hugging me from behind. “You know… you’ve changed.” He like the fact I had a meltdown? “I like it.” He say holding my chin so we are face to face. His hand from my chin goes to my hand lacing his fingers in mind holding my hand like that, not sure why but I squeeze back. He start to unbutton my shirt slowly and kissing my neck “now don’t brother to make a big fuss.” Holding my hands back so I don’t resist him. “It’ll be good for you to trust me.” He tells me, I look at him seriously “I will never trust you or love you or accept you in my life.” I told him “how can I accept you after what you done to me? That isn’t love.” I stop talking and he looks piss off. “I see you’re gonna need a little more… convincing.” He push me to the floor “do you know how annoying it is for your generosity to be unappreciated?” He grab my arm hard “one minute you think you’re in control….” he’s hurting me now “only to realise you’re the one being tugged around!” Angry now he rip my shirt off “I want you all to myself.” He use the shirt to tied my hand behind my back. “This is your fault!” He yell I try to move away “you’re the one making me do this!” I’m crying now “you’re the one making me want to lock you away…!” I’m sobbing loudly “do you hear me?” I took a deep breath “yes!” I sob. 

He pull me up “I been planing...” He start to lick my ear “to knock you up.” he started to gentle fuck me from behind. “I don’t want a baby.” I say weakly but he force me back on the floor “what do you mean? I don’t understand.” The way he said it was like he’s mocking me. “There’s one thing you gotta learn about me. I only hear what I want to hear. So you should learn to say only what I want you to say, you hear me?” He’s nuts “please stop.” I beg as he got faster banging into me. “You’re cute when you whine…” He coos as me “I said I don’t want a baby!” I yell “please stop!” I beg “why do you keep saying things I can’t understand?” He says as I whimper as he came into me. “Our baby will be so beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end


End file.
